


Sette anni

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Davvero troppo deprimente per essere lemon, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Volevo scrivere una PWP e invece...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono trascorsi anni, sette di preciso, dall’assedio degli Orchi che ha fatto accorrere Caranthir in soccorso Haleth e la sua Gente. Quando i due si rincontrano, scoprono che gli anni passati dal loro addio hanno lasciato un’impronta su entrambi.<br/>[Haleth/Caranthir]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sette anni

**Author's Note:**

> “ _Due figli gemelli aveva Haldad: una femmina, Haleth, e un maschio, Haldar; ed entrambi erano valenti alla difesa, essendo Haleth donna di grande coraggio e forza. Alla fine, però, Haldad restò ucciso nel corso di una sortita contro gli Orchi; e Haldar, che si era precipitato a sottrarre il corpo del padre al macello, fu abbattuto accanto a lui. Allora Haleth assunse il comando, tenendo in pugno gli accerchiati per quanto ormai ridotti alla disperazione al punto che alcuni si gettarono nei fiumi annegandovi. Ma sette giorni dopo, allorché gli Orchi sferrarono il loro ultimo assalto, ecco all’improvviso levarsi un suon di trombe, e Caranthir e il suo esercito calarono dal nord e buttarono gli Orchi nei fiumi._  
>  Poi Caranthir guardò con simpatia gli Uomini e rese grandi onori a Haleth, a compenso della perdita del padre e del fratello. E accortosi, sia pure in ritardo, che gli Edain erano valorosi, così le disse: «Se volete andarvene a dimorare più a nord, lì godrete dell’amicizia e della protezione degli Eldar, e avrete terre tutte per voi».  
> Haleth però era fiera, restia a lasciarsi comandare o governare, e gran parte degli Haladin la pensavano allo stesso modo. Sicché, ringraziò Caranthir, ma soggiunse: «Ormai l’animo mio, signore, è deciso ad abbandonare l’ombra dei monti e ad andare a ovest dove già altri dei nostri si sono diretti».”  
> J. R. R. Tolkien, “Quenta Silmarillion” Capitolo XVIII

«Sette anni sono passati e tu, signora, mi guardi ancora come se ti avessi offesa».

Il che non era molto distante dalla realtà. Come poteva Haleth non sentirsi offesa quando, tornata a casa, si era ritrovata Caranthir in piedi davanti al suo focolare, il mantello abbandonato sull’unica panca, quasi fosse _lui_ il padrone della _sua_ casa?

«Vuoi che lo allontaniamo, signora?» chiese Hunleth, ferma appena fuori dalla soglia.

Haleth scosse il capo, lo sguardo fisso su Caranthir. «Potete ritirarvi per la notte».

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, e non sentì passi fuori casa allontanarsi, ma sapeva che le sue guardie avevano eseguito l’ordine. Haleth poteva ora affrontare Caranthir, senza temere di essere vista dalle sue guerriere, senza temere che qualsiasi parola passasse tra loro finisse sulla bocca di tutti.

Come poteva essersi invitato nella sua casa, senza un preavviso, senza chiederle il permesso, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze?

Haleth strinse gli occhi e Caranthir inarcò le sopracciglia e tirò su un angolo della bocca. Oh, i suoi occhi scuri non potevano calmarla, né il viso pallido circondato da capelli neri come la notte che regnava appena fuori dalla porta, né la gratitudine per essere venuto in soccorso della sua Gente sette anni addietro.

Perché sì, Haleth gli era stata grata.

Prima che lui le proponesse di diventare suo vassallo, ovvio.

 _Se volete andarvene a dimorare più a Nord, lì godrete dell’amicizia e delle protezione degli Eldar, e avrete terre tutte per voi_ , le aveva detto, la mano che reggeva la testa, i capelli in disordine e pieni di foglie e fili d’erba. Glielo aveva detto con tono sicuro e _quasi_ dolce – se mai Caranthir avesse potuto parlare con dolcezza –, come se fosse la soluzione più ragionevole, come se fosse _l’unica_ soluzione. Allora lei non era _signora_ per lui, allora lei era una donna umana che aveva resistito all’assedio degli Orchi abbastanza a lungo per permettere a lui e i suoi guerrieri scintillanti di salvarli da morte sicura. Allora lei era la donna che gli aveva fatto guardare gli Uomini con rispetto, per la prima volta.

E Haleth gli era stata _così_ grata.

Ora Caranthir, principe Noldo maledetto, era tornato, l’aveva chiamata _signora_ e chissà cosa voleva da lei. Se era lì per chiederle di nuovo di mettere la sua Gente al suo servizio, se ne sarebbe andato molto deluso per una seconda volta: l’unico nella posizione di proporle il vassallaggio era Re Thingol. Re Thingol, che preferiva ignorarla e sbuffare per l’occupazione di territori di cui non se ne faceva niente. Ma ad Haleth andava bene così. Non poteva permettersi di muovere ancora la sua Gente, erano così pochi ora e così poche erano le terre libere dall’influenza degli Eldar.

Se Caranthir era lì per un altro motivo… Haleth si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua. In ogni caso, era stato meglio mandare via le guardie.

Le mani dietro la schiena, Caranthir non diede segno di volersi muovere. La guardò con le labbra tirate in una linea dritta, che avrebbe reso i tratti squadrati del suo viso crudeli, se non fosse stato che le ombre gettate dal fuoco tradivano un sorriso – appena accennato, troppo timido per manifestarsi del tutto, ma era comunque _un sorriso_. Per la prima volta, Haleth scoprì che, alla luce delle fiamme, gli occhi di Caranthir non erano solo scuri, erano di un blu simile a quello che la sua Gente usava per dipingersi prima della battaglia.

«Non credevo ti avessi dato il benvenuto nella mia casa, _signore_ ».

Caranthir inarcò le sopracciglia. «Vuoi rifiutare ospitalità a un viaggiatore che ne necessita?» Parlò con voce calma, quasi gentile, ma Haleth non si lasciò ingannare, né dal suo tono di voce, né dai ricordi che aveva di lui. Aveva sentito storie su di lui, da quando era giunta nel Brethil. Storie che le facevano credere che “lo Scuro” avesse finito per indicare qualcosa di più del colore dei suoi capelli.

Haleth inspirò a fondo e strinse i pugni. Una visita, quella voleva essere una _semplice_ visita. Ma non poteva esserlo, niente era semplice quando c’era di mezzo Caranthir. Lo stomaco annodato ne era una prova.

_Hai passato i quarant’anni, Haleth, comportati di conseguenza!_

Haleth raggiunse Caranthir davanti al camino e guardò le fiamme al suo fianco, le mani una nell’altra davanti a sé, in perfetto silenzio – senza alcun imbarazzo o disagio –, finché il suo sguardo non fu offuscato da macchie bianche. Chiuse gli occhi.

«Cosa ti porta tanto lontano dai tuoi territori?» gli chiese.

«È questa la tua casa? Mi sarei aspettato qualcosa di meno austero e provvisorio; o forse intendi muoverti ancora? Sembra di aver messo piede in un accampamento».

«Questo è ciò di cui ho bisogno». Non aveva nessuno con cui condividere una casa più grande, non aveva ragione di avere più stanze. Non aveva familiari, non un marito, o un compagno, non aveva figli. Quel che rimaneva dei suoi genitori e di suo fratello, Haldan, suo nipote, aveva una sua famiglia e non aveva ragione di vivere con lei. Per cos’altro avrebbe dovuto far spazio, al di fuori di se stessa?

Haleth inspirò a fondo. «Cosa ti porta qui, Caranthir?»

Poté sentire lo sguardo di lui su di sé, ma non aprì gli occhi per incontrarlo.

«Hai accettato di servire Thingol?»

Aveva percorso tutta quella strada per chiederle una sciocchezza simile? Haleth si girò a guardare Caranthir e gli rise in faccia. Che sciocco! Come poteva credere che avesse rifiutato la sua offerta per viaggiare così distante e accettare quella di un altro signore elfico? Non aveva imparato nulla di lei nei giorni che avevano passato assieme, sette anni fa? O stava fingendo di essere ottuso?

Dovevano essere comparse delle linee intorno agli occhi di Caranthir, quando le aveva posto quella domanda _così_ sciocca, e Haleth se ne accorse solo perché sparirono davanti alla sua risata.

«Ho perso parte della mia Gente nell’Estolad e un’altra parte per giungere qui, nel Brethil. Credi che questo possa avermi fatto cambiare idea?»

«No» disse lui e aggiunse, sottovoce, «non lo potrei credere mai».

«Allora perché me lo hai chiesto?»

La mano di Caranthir le afferrò il viso e lo sollevò, piano, verso di lui, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Il pollice le tracciò la pelle tra la bocca e la guancia, là dove si erano formate le prime rughe. Come doveva sembrargli strano il cambiamento a cui era andata incontro in quei sette anni. Lui, che non sembrava invecchiato di un giorno, la cui presenza le faceva credere di essere di nuovo nella casa di suo padre, in quella notte, la settima di assedio, in cui la speranza era tornata vestita di armature elfiche.

Credeva forse che con l’avvicinarsi della vecchiaia lei potesse cedere e accettare la protezione di uno dei signori elfici del Beleriand?

Caranthir non le rispose e Haleth non resse più il suo sguardo, antico in un viso per sempre giovane. Si liberò della sua mano e si rivolse di nuovo al camino, senza guardare le fiamme, questa volta. «Ora che il tuo cuore è in pace, sei libero di ripartire».

«Il mio cuore _non è_ in pace».

Qualsiasi cosa Haleth gli volesse rispondere, le sfuggì di mente appena Caranthir le prese il viso tra le mani, si chinò verso di lei e premette la bocca contro la sua. Gli anni sembrarono tornare indietro e avrebbe potuto giurare di essere di nuovo nel Thargelion, poche ore dopo il funerale di suo padre e suo fratello, quando per la prima volta avevano messo da parte le cortesie. Haleth passò le mani dietro la schiena di Caranthir, si strinse a lui e la sensazione fu quella di essere tornata a casa. Il corpo si risvegliò dal letargo in cui era caduto, il calore si accese nel basso ventre, terribile e piacevole, proprio come lo ricordava.

Le labbra di Caranthir erano fameliche sulle sue e Haleth aprì la bocca, cercò la sua lingua e, trovata, sentì quasi le ginocchia cederle. Questo era il sapore che aveva ricordato nelle notti insonni nell’Estolad, quando la vicinanza ai suoi territori era troppo dolorosa. E questo era l’abbraccio che le aveva fatto sentire più freddo nelle notti solitarie in questa sua casa. No, non aveva bisogno di altre stanze, vuote, quasi a ricordarle quello che non aveva e che non avrebbe mai avuto.

Le dita di Caranthir le allontanarono i capelli dal viso, glieli spinsero all’indietro e si fermarono dietro la nuca, la sua mano così grande e calda. La mano libera scivolò lungo la guancia, fino al collo, nascosto dal colletto della tunica. Gli strati di lana grezza e pellicce sembrarono innecessari sotto il suo tocco. Con un tonfo morbido il mantello le scivolò giù dalle spalle.

Caranthir le baciò la guancia e affondò il viso nei suoi capelli, con un sospiro, la mano premuta contro il petto di lei, quasi per sentire il battito del suo cuore. E forse lo poteva sentire davvero, anche sotto tutti i vestiti.

«È per questo che sei venuto?» gli chiese Haleth, con un fil di voce. Non era capace a parlare più forte, un nodo le stringeva la gola.

Caranthir le strofinò il naso contro la gola, sotto il mento. «Non lo so, Haleth, non lo so».

Haleth sciolse l’abbraccio e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Quel viso, spesso contorto dalla rabbia, rapida e violenta, che lo colpiva più spesso di quanto fosse necessario; ora la fronte era corrugata e le labbra tese in una linea sofferente, che nulla poteva per ridurne la pienezza. Gli passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore, morbido e liscio, di una sensualità in contrasto con i suoi lineamenti severi.

 _Sono sposato_ , le aveva detto la prima volta, con la testa che spuntava dalle sue gonne, i lunghi capelli neri in completo disordine. E quando lei aveva riso, Caranthir aveva scrollato le spalle e aveva posto fine a qualsiasi briciola di umorismo con le labbra e con la lingua.

Ora, Haleth lo sentiva inquieto, piegato dal peso di Eru sapeva cosa. Nessuno di loro due aveva più la spensieratezza e la voglia di vivere che li aveva posseduti quei giorni, sette anni fa. Haleth lasciò scivolare le mani dal viso di Caranthir, si chinò a raccogliere il mantello da terra e quando si raddrizzò, due braccia le avvolsero la vita.

«Sei felice qui?» le sussurrò Caranthir nell’orecchio, il corpo modellato contro il suo, quasi fosse stato fatto per quello, _per lei_. «Hai trovato quello che cercavi?»

Haleth piegò la testa in avanti, gli occhi sul mantello tra le mani.

«Sì».

Caranthir le premette le labbra contro l’orecchio e sibilò: « _Tu menti_ ».

Cosa voleva che gli dicesse? Era contenta di aver trovato un territorio in cui la sua gente sembrava trovarsi di nuovo a casa. Erano nella foresta, come erano abituati, gente dei boschi tra i boschi. Si erano lasciati le distese terrificanti dell’Estolad alle spalle, i fiumi e i pericoli del Thargelion lontani e la sofferenza che avevano portato loro era quasi dimenticata. Sì, aveva trovato quello che cercava per la sua Gente.

«Dimmi che vuoi quello che voglio anch’io, Haleth. _Dimmelo_ ». Caranthir premette il bacino contro di lei, come per chiarire a cosa si riferisse. Quasi fosse necessario, quasi il sangue non le bruciasse le vene per il bisogno che aveva di lui.

Forse non era quello il motivo per cui era venuto, forse era vero che non sapeva perché fosse lì, ma il motivo per cui stava rimanendo era certo. Lo voleva anche lei, al punto di farle male, e più lo voleva, più la sua mente si opponeva.

Haleth si morse il labbro inferiore e strinse il mantello nei pugni. «Potrei essere scambiata per tua madre».

La risata di Caranthir vibrò dal petto di lui a quello di Haleth. «Non ci potrebbe essere nessuno di più diverso di te e mia madre».

Quest’uomo, questo _signore elfico_ era lo stesso che non temeva di celare il disprezzo che nutriva per i Nani; come poteva non essere disgustato dal modo in cui gli anni avevano lasciato il segno su di lei? Come poteva non allontanarsi da lei e dalla sua mortalità, dalla sua vita così breve, al ricordo della moglie per sempre giovane che lo aspettava nel Reame Beato?

Le dita di Caranthir impegnate sui lacci della sua tunica la riportarono alla realtà e si accorse solo allora anche il soprabito di pelliccia era andato, gettato a terra, lontano dal fuoco.

«E se quello che mi vuoi dire è che sembro un ragazzino, considerami offeso». Le scoprì il collo e lo baciò, succhiò e morse, prestando più attenzione a quella parte del corpo di quanto fosse necessario per farla sciogliere. Haleth sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

«Ma soprattutto» continuò Caranthir, le sciolse la cintura – che cadde a terra con un _tudd_ – e tirò via la tunica, «ho almeno trenta volte la tua età, vuoi davvero finire a contare gli anni che ci separano?». Nonostante il fuoco acceso, l’aria della stanza era fredda e Haleth rabbrividì, o almeno, così si disse. Lui le slacciò la camiciola e l’abbassò per scoprirle le spalle, che lei sapeva essere più magre e meno muscolose di sette anni prima.

Le labbra di Caranthir le tracciarono la linea della schiena, spingendo giù con sé la camiciola, e Haleth si distrasse abbastanza da non ricordarsi che era il suo corpo di quarantunenne che lui stava venerando con tanta determinazione. Ma appena la stoffa cadde in una pozza ai suoi piedi, le braccia di Haleth scattarono sui seni, a coprirli meglio di come già facessero i capelli.

Caranthir trattenne una risata e, ancora accovacciato dietro di lei, poggiò la fronte contro il suo fianco. «Forse ho sbagliato Haleth. Sei per caso una cugina di quella donna che ho conosciuto un po’ di tempo fa, capace di correre nuda nei boschi?»

Oh, _quella_ volta.

Haleth girò la testa verso di lui e incrociò il suo sguardo. Gli erano comparse linee intorno agli occhi, quelle stesse linee che comparivano quando lui rideva. «Sono sempre io, sono solo passati _troppi_ anni».

Caranthir si risollevò, con un movimento veloce e fluido, le afferrò i polsi, glieli allontanò dal petto e la baciò. L’angolo in cui era piegata la testa le lasciava il collo scoperto ed era una posizione così vulnerabile per Haleth, che avrebbe dovuto terrorizzarla e metterla sulla difensiva. Si lasciò andare, invece, sentendo gli abiti ruvidi contro la pelle nuda e la durezza del corpo di lui contro il suo, sentendosi una donna, invece che il capo degli Haladin. Era passato _così tanto_ tempo!

Un gemito gutturale le sfuggì dalla gola e Caranthir le lasciò andare un polso, per prenderle il viso con la mano e spingere la lingua più a fondo, per premerla di più contro di sé, senza che lei potesse fare nulla per impedirsi di accontentarlo.

Le labbra di Caranthir si mossero sul collo, appena sotto l’orecchio, e Haleth chiuse gli occhi e chinò la testa, i capelli come una tenda davanti a lei.

«Non nasconderti da me» mormorò Caranthir, le mani strette intorno alle braccia di Haleth. «Dove tu vedi il tempo che passa, io vedo la tua storia».

Le mani di lui risalirono lungo le sue braccia, premendo con forza e non come una carezza.

«Questo _non è_ il corpo di una vecchia, Haleth, questo è il corpo di una guerriera, ogni muscolo allenato per anni, per il combattimento, per la difesa della tua Gente». Raggiunse le spalle e vi affondò le dita in un massaggio di cui Haleth non credeva di aver bisogno. E dove i muscoli erano tesi dagli sforzi del giorno e di quell’incontro, ogni nodo si sciolse e ogni peso le scivolò via di dosso.

Caranthir le passò una mano sul collo, sotto i capelli, e li afferrò in pugno, tirandole la testa all’indietro.

«E vedo la chioma più fiera che abbia mai visto in una donna Edain, ogni onda, ogni riflesso, ogni spanna mi racconta più cose di te di quanto facciano le tue parole, e vedo il capitano che per sette giorni ha impedito che la sua Gente disperasse di fronte all’assedio degli Orchi» le disse, le prese il lobo dell’orecchio sinistro tra le labbra e lo succhiò. Grazie alle Potenze, lui la teneva per i capelli, o Haleth avrebbe potuto sciogliersi ai suoi piedi e finire tra i vestiti ammonticchiati sul pavimento.

Quando le mani di Caranthir le sollevarono i seni pesanti, solo allora Haleth si accorse che si era mosso, mentre le tormentava l’orecchio.

«Non sei una donna vecchia e sola, Haleth, hai la tua Gente e la tua Gente è tutto per te». Le strinse tra pollice e indice i capezzoli, già irrigiditi per il freddo, e li tirò, e li tormentò, e Haleth si morse il labbro inferiore e portò le mani dietro di sé, per afferrarsi a lui, mentre la forma più squisita di sofferenza le percorreva il corpo, le faceva contrarre lo stomaco e le infiammava il sangue.

Caranthir fece scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi di lei, le accarezzò il ventre, lasciando dietro di sé una traccia di pelle d’oca. Le accarezzò il basso ventre, come se non fosse vuoto e sterile, come se una nuova vita vi si celasse all’interno.

«La tua Gente è la tua famiglia e i tuoi figli, dai a loro tutto il tuo amore, tutta la tua vita, senza aspettarti niente in cambio».

Una mano le scivolò tra le gambe, tra le pieghe più intime, e lì le sue dita si mossero con familiarità, affondando in lei e massaggiando con dedizione quel punto _così_ sensibile, là dove sembravano essersi raccolte tutte le sensazioni che provava, là dove il calore e la passione bruciavano da quando lui l’aveva sfiorata.

« _Caranthir_ » sospirò Haleth, tra le labbra schiuse.

«Perché dubiti di te stessa, quando sei di fronte a me? Ti intimidisco a tal punto, quando sette anni fa mi rispondesti da pari a parti? Si sono forse estinte le fiamme della guerra che bruciavano in te?»

Oh, no, non si erano estinte. Forse avevano corso il rischio di farlo, per un breve attimo di debolezza, ma ora ripresero ad ardere e la vita tornò a scorrere in lei, a restituire la forza al suo corpo, a ricordarle che _non_ aveva un piede nella tomba. Forse Caranthir era preda dei ricordi, forse non gli importavano davvero gli anni passati, ma le sue parole le avevano fatto ritrovare la vita che si stava lasciando sfuggire dalle dita. La solitudine non poteva averla spezzata in quel modo.

Haleth si girò verso Caranthir, lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo baciò, a bocca aperta, cercando subito di invadere la sua bocca e di dimostrargli che no, le fiamme non si erano estinte. Lui aveva giocato abbastanza col fuoco, ora lo avrebbe bruciato.

Haleth sciolse la fusciacca avvolta intorno alla vita di Caranthir, il corpo premuto contro il suo fino a sentire la stoffa strofinare contro lo stomaco quando la tirò via, e la gettò a terra. Strattonò la tunica e l’aprì, i bottoni caddero sulle assi di legno del pavimento come grandine.

«Oh, _sì_ » ansimò Caranthir, contro le labbra di Haleth, la voce ancora più roca e bassa del solito.

Suonava più compiaciuto di quanto dovesse essere alla distruzione dei suoi abiti. Haleth aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, stringendogli il labbro inferiore tra i denti mentre, col suo aiuto, gli sfilava le maniche della tunica. Tirò la testa all’indietro per osservarlo meglio: poteva quasi vedere i capezzoli attraverso il tessuto leggero, molto più scuri della pelle, e più in giù, a malapena nascosto dal lembo della camicia, il gonfiore nei suoi pantaloni scamosciati. Haleth si umettò le labbra, strinse le mani sulle braccia di lui, premette la bocca su un capezzolo e succhiò.

Caranthir inspirò quasi fosse appena uscito dall’apnea e le affondò le mani tra i capelli, spingendole la testa contro il petto. Ora non aveva più tanto da dire? Haleth lo spinse lontano da sé, verso il giaciglio di pellicce dalla parte opposta alla porta, e Caranthir indietreggiò, una scintilla di comprensione nello sguardo.

Haleth lo seguì, piano, e Caranthir si sfilò la camicia, si slacciò i pantaloni e con un sorrisetto li abbassò nel sedersi sulle pellicce. Li tirò via, dopo essersi liberato degli stivali, e si puntellò con le mani dietro di lui sul giaciglio, una gamba piegata e l’altra distesa, del tutto a suo agio nella nudità più totale. Non che avesse ragione di vergognarsi, ogni parte di lui era aggraziata, ogni muscolo allenato per uccidere.

Haleth lo spinse disteso e lui l’accontentò, sottomesso, come se gli andasse bene lasciarle il suo tempo. Quasi pensasse che lei credesse a quella farsa, quasi non lo conoscesse. Quando lei sedette cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, Caranthir ghignò e le sue mani le afferrarono i fianchi per portarla più avanti. Haleth gli afferrò i polsi e gli premette le braccia sulle pellicce, scoprendo i denti.

«Non ci provare nemmeno».

Caranthir emise un verso molto simile a un sibilo e Haleth gli affondò le unghie nella carne.

«Niente scherzi, Haleth. Montami. _Ora_ ».

Haleth strinse gli occhi e lo afferrò con una mano. Il respiro di Caranthir uscì strozzato e lui gettò la testa all’indietro, i capelli neri aperti a ventaglio sulle pellicce. Se pensava di poterle dire cosa fare e quando, non aveva capito proprio niente, il principino. Passò il pollice sulla punta, cospargendola con la goccia di liquido appena comparsa, e il verso che gli uscì dal fondo della gola… _oh, Eru._

E così Haleth avrebbe fatto quel che lui le aveva ordinato, e non per accontentare _lui_ , ma perché era quello che lei intendeva fare sin _da prima_ che lui parlasse. Non avrebbe cambiato idea solo per fargli un dispetto. Non c’era più ragione di aspettare, Haleth era pronta e lui, be’, Caranthir lo era stato da prima di lei, nel corpo e nello spirito. Si issò con l’altra mano, sollevò e spinse i fianchi in avanti, posizionandolo all’entrata e si abbassò, piano, con una lentezza quasi dolorosa.

Haleth si aprì per ospitarlo e a ogni pollice conquistato dalle labbra di Caranthir sfuggirono parole sconosciute, brevi, aspre, simili a gemiti. La riempì, un’invasione tanto attesa, e Haleth sentì di nuovo quella completezza che non assaggiava da sette lunghi anni. Dopo di lui, nessun uomo le era sembrato abbastanza, nessuno aveva la possibilità di essere un buon sostituto. E ora che lo aveva di nuovo con sé, dentro di sé, sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Nessuno, _mai più_. Solo Caranthir, Caranthir, _Caranthir_.

Haleth colse il movimento delle braccia di Caranthir, prima che lui le afferrasse di nuovo i fianchi, e gliele premette contro il giaciglio, le unghie nella carne. Avrebbe lasciato dieci piccole lune rosse su quella pelle bianca e il pensiero la riempiva di una gioia selvaggia. Haleth si sollevò da lui, e Caranthir spinse il bacino verso l’alto, affondando di nuovo in lei con un grugnito.

«Hai dimenticato come si fa?» le chiese e non era del tutto chiaro se fosse irritato o divertito. Con Caranthir quelle emozioni erano spesso la stessa cosa.

Con un ghigno, Haleth gli premette il bacino al suo posto, contro le pellicce – fermo ad attenderla, e ondeggiò i fianchi. Strofinò contro un punto _oh così giusto_ e Haleth chiuse gli occhi alla sensazione che le attraversò i lombi come una scarica. «Non ho bisogno di lezioni. Non da te».

Haleth si sollevò e Caranthir la seguì, e continuarono a opporsi all’altro, finché tra grugniti indispettiti e ringhi irritati non giunsero a una parvenza di ritmo, frenetico e disperato, e a un’unione ancora più profonda tra i loro corpi. Se negli incontri precedenti c’era stata in Haleth una certa spensieratezza folle, una certa voglia di vivere quasi innocente, ora era qualcosa di oscuro e contorto a muoverla, attirato forse dalla stessa oscurità che si nascondeva in Caranthir. Ora riconosceva un suo pari in lui e ogni colpo non fece che avvicinarli e renderli più simili.

Haleth sollevò la testa al soffitto, con un gemito, sopraffatta dalle sensazioni, dallo scivolare della loro pelle sudata, dallo strofinio della pelliccia contro le gambe, dai suoni umidi che accompagnavano ogni movimento. Avrebbe voluto sentire le mani di Caranthir su di sé, ma qualcosa sarebbe cambiato se lo avesse lasciato libero. Lui stesso lo capiva e non lottò contro di lei, quasi sapesse di cosa lei avesse bisogno meglio di lei stessa.

Gli occhi di Caranthir rimasero fissi su di lei, anche quando lui gettò la testa all’indietro, il collo scoperto, i tendini tesi, e il suo urlo le fece tremare ogni muscolo, calore la invase e un tremito le scosse la schiena. Haleth non poté più resistere e si lasciò andare all’onda di piacere, puro e perfetto, che la colpì e le indebolì le braccia. Crollò sul petto di Caranthir e premette la bocca contro la sua pelle per soffocare il gemito che le salì in gola. Sembrò che l’intero universo fosse esploso in lei e, a giudicare da come le forze l’abbandonarono, non doveva essere tanto distante dalla verità.

 

 

Haleth non aveva alcuna intenzione di spostarsi, né Caranthir protestò. Ma alla fine, si lasciò cadere di fianco a lui e poggiò la testa sul braccio che lui estese per lei.

Il profilo di Caranthir era disteso, sereno addirittura, gli occhi fissi sulle travi di legno del soffitto. Aveva sentito anche lui lo stesso senso di completezza? Come se nessuno avrebbe potuto offrire lo stesso, né ora né tra secoli?

Ma erano pensieri sciocchi, pensieri di una donna Edain con un amante Eldar. Di una donna che non aveva ancora accettato la brevità del loro tempo insieme, la diversità delle loro stirpi anche nel provare sentimenti. Non era la stessa cosa per loro, né lo sarebbe mai stata. Seguire quei pensieri l’avrebbe solo portata a farsi del male e per niente. Sapeva cosa fare della sua vita, sapeva cosa aspettarsi da lui, non aveva alcuna ragione di farsi quelle domande. Se non che quel torpore poteva essere l’unico responsabile di quelle idee sciocche.

«La tua vita qui non sembra quella che speravo, ma stai bene, vero?»

Haleth posò un bacio contro la spalla di Caranthir.

«Sì, ho quello che cercavo». Prima lui l’aveva accusata di mentire, e aveva avuto ragione. Ma ora non le stava facendo quella domanda per avere la verità da lei.

«Hai la tua Gente di cui prenderti cura, lo intendevo davvero prima» continuò Caranthir, quasi non l’avesse sentita. «Almeno sono certo che non vedermi più non ti spezzi il cuore».

Haleth strinse gli occhi e scrutò il suo profilo. Non le piacevano quei ragionamenti. Parlava come se fosse lui quello con la vita breve, tra loro due. Come se stesse per fare qualcosa di scellerato.

Caranthir chiuse gli occhi e Haleth avrebbe potuto credere che stesse dormendo. Ma quante volte aveva cercato di fuggire dal suo letto o di infilarvisi, credendolo addormentato? E tutte le volte le aveva dimostrato il contrario. Gli gettò un braccio di traverso sul petto e premette la guancia contro di lui. La pelle era fresca, là dove prima era stata sudata e bollente. Presto avrebbe sentito anche lei il freddo della stanza, avrebbe dovuto infilarsi sotto le pellicce. Ma pensare di muoversi era troppo faticoso. Quando avrebbe potuto passare di nuovo quei momenti tra le braccia di un amante? E non di un amante qualsiasi, ma di _Caranthir_.

«Sono nella Terra di Mezzo da secoli e le stagioni, le persone sembrano passare così velocemente, come se mi stesse sfuggendo tutto di mano».

Haleth sollevò la testa e poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla.

«Sono qui da secoli e non abbiamo ancora tenuto fede al giuramento». Caranthir le rivolse lo sguardo. «Sai di cosa sto parlando?»

Puntellandosi sui gomiti, Haleth gli posò una mano su una guancia e posò le labbra sulle sue, un po’ per zittirlo, un po’ per confortarlo. Il cuore le si era stretto in petto, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per lui. Perché, sette anni fa, lui non le avrebbe raccontato mai della sua famiglia e del loro giuramento. Sette anni fa, Caranthir avrebbe cercato di provocarla, di distoglierla dai pensieri che le affollavano la mente in quel momento di calma.

Non era stata lei l'unica a cambiare, in quei sette anni. Ma se i cambiamenti in lei erano parte della sua natura, i cambiamenti di Caranthir non erano _naturali_. Era un effetto del giuramento, questa incertezza che coglieva in lui? Questa paura di morire presto e in maniera orribile?

Per quanto ne sapeva Haleth, la sua sensazione di essere a un passo dalla fine avrebbe potuto anche avverarsi tra un centinaio di anni. Dopotutto, cosa erano stati sette anni per lui? Non sapeva come dirglielo, non voleva parlare di morte quando anche lui stava evitando l’argomento. Era certa che sarebbe venuta prima per lei e che le avrebbe evitato il dolore della notizia della morte di lui.

Le braccia di Caranthir si strinsero attorno a lei, quasi avesse avvertito la direzione che stavano prendendo i suoi pensieri. La rotolò sulla schiena, si posizionò tra le sue gambe, e la baciò in quel suo modo pigro e lento, prendendole le labbra tra le sue, leccandole con la punta della lingua, dandole piccoli morsi. Haleth avrebbe potuto giurare che le ossa fossero diventate di acqua.

La distrazione fu benvenuta, Haleth non voleva più pensare per quella notte.

E così, non pensarono.

 

 

Caranthir se ne andò alle prime luci dell’alba, con la nebbia che copriva le altre case e nascondeva la casa di Haleth agli occhi della sua Gente. Che avrebbero pensato se avessero visto partire, così presto, lo stesso signore elfico che avevano rifiutato di servire sette anni addietro?

Non che Haleth fosse dell’umore giusto per preoccuparsi. Strinse la porta di legno, fino a sentire le schegge infilarsi nella pelle, mentre la sagoma scura di Caranthir a cavallo si allontanava nella nebbia.

_Non girarti, non girarti, non girarti._

La preghiera sarebbe stata inutile se lei avesse chiuso la porta. Ma voleva vederlo allontanarsi, imprimersi quell’immagine nella mente per non dimenticare mai che lui non sarebbe più tornato. Non si sarebbero rivisti in questa vita. E, forse, neanche nella morte.

Era un addio e Haleth non si sentiva più pronta ora rispetto a sette anni fa.

**Author's Note:**

> Credo di aver avuto un discorso per spiegare questa oneshot, ma sinceramente non lo ricordo. Adoro Haleth e devo a lei di essermi interessata a Caranthir al di là del soprannome e di chi è figlio e fratello. Questi due sono insieme in una sola, breve scena ed è bastata per far scattare la scintilla: OTP, OTP! E così mi son ritrovata a scrivere questa che voleva essere una “PWP di 1000, max 2000 parole” – dicono i miei appunti – ed è finita per diventare un insieme di pensieri deprimenti e vestiti che cadono.  
> Mi son presa qualche piccola libertà qua e là, ma Tolkien mi perdonerà (sì?).  
> Detto questo, spero vi sia piaciuta e grazie per aver letto.  
> Kan


End file.
